


It's Been A Long Day

by AsPoetsSay



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Jace give Alec love advises, M/M, Parabatai Bond, Protective Jace Wayland
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 22:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11655999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsPoetsSay/pseuds/AsPoetsSay
Summary: It had been a long day.Alec was sat in his office, he was drinking a cold coffee, he was barely reading those foils in front of him. He was very tired and his mind was full of problems, and full of Magnus. Magnus wasn’t a problem, he had to accept that. Magnus was a person and you can’t fix a person. Alec was always able to solve every problem that was stuck in his way. This situation wasn’t something he could fix; he had to wait until Magnus felt ready to forgive him.Someone knocked the door frame to call his attention since the door was open but Alec too busy focusing on his thoughts to realize of his presence.Jace.He smiled when Alec lifted his head to see him. Alec felt warm again.





	It's Been A Long Day

It had been a long day.

Alec was sat in his office, he was drinking a cold coffee, he was barely reading those foils in front of him. He was very tired and his mind was full of problems, and full of Magnus. Magnus wasn’t a problem, he had to accept that. Magnus was a person and you can’t fix a person. Alec was always able to solve every problem that was stuck in his way. This situation wasn’t something he could fix; he had to wait until Magnus felt ready to forgive him.

Someone knocked the door frame to call his attention since the door was open but Alec too busy focusing on his thoughts to realize of his presence.

 _Jace_.

He smiled when Alec lifted his head to see him. Alec felt warm again.

“Hey, there you are” Jace said with a smile. “Aren’t you going to take a break? It’s been a long day”

“I have my coffee I’m okay” Alec said.

Jace took the cup in his hands and he tried to drink.

“This is cold” He said disgusted. “I’ll be back; I’m going to bring you a new one”

“No, Jace, I’m fine, I don’t even need the coffee I’m not staying too much”

“You can drink it while we talk” Jace said.

“Jace-“ He called but his parabatai left the room. He sighed; he didn’t need another conversation about Clary or Maia, or worst, about that Seelie girl. He had enough of relationships drama and his head was so overwhelmed by information that he couldn’t take one more word.

_It’s your parabatai, you promised him you’ll take care of him, remember?_

That fucking voice on his mind again.

When Jace came back, Alec was checking his phone, he gave up he couldn’t read another word, he was destroyed.

“Here you got” Jace said leave the cup of coffee over the table.

“Why do you do these things?” Alec asked.

“I’m your parabatai, you offend me, and taking care of you is my job” Jace said pretending he was upset by Alec's words.

“You haven’t been doing that lately” Alec mumbled.

Jace looked at Alec, surprised. He almost laughs in the middle of the fake expression. That was Jace, the only person in the entire word that could turn every serious situation into a funny one. _He hated him so much when he does that_.

“Are you going to stop being an asshole or-“

“Okay, you’re right, you’re always right” Jace said and he sat next to Alec. “I haven’t been around lately, that’s true, and that’s why I’m here”

“Izzy told me you weren’t in a good mood,” Jace said.

“Didn’t you realize?”

“You’re always in a bad mood, Alec, how do I suppose to know when you-“

“You’re the worst parabatai ever” Alec said and Jace laughed.

“I know, that’s why I need you”

Alec looked at him, pissed off by all this conversation.

“Tell me what happened” Jace asked.

Alec sighed.

“Magnus”

“What did he do? I told him I wouldn’t let him hurt you-“

“It was my fault” Alec said.

“What? What could you have done to hurt him?”

“I didn’t tell him about the Soul Sword,” Alec said, ashamed. Jace was quiet. “He’s right I shouldn’t hide these kinds of things to him”

“Alec, you did what you had to,” Jace said. “You’re the head of this Institute you are going to have more than just this secret in the future. You’re a good leader, but you’re so insecure,” Alec looked at him with a sad expression. “You took the right decision, and off course Magnus is upset. Magnus will be upset about a lot of things because that’s how relationships are, you make mistakes, you misunderstand a lot of things. _Relationships take effort_ , didn’t we hear that on that movie we used to watch when we are bored?”

“You’re a complete idiot,” Alec laughed and Jace could feel his relief.

“But I made you laugh,” Jace said.

“You always make me laugh” Alec said.

Alec got serious again.

“Don’t let this situation consume you,” Jace said and Alec looked at him. “If Magnus is taking his time on this, you should do the same”

Jace couldn’t see Alec sad. He knew something was wrong but Alec was always so closed, and he always refused to talk about love and feelings that Jace didn’t want to make him uncomfortable. But he knew, he knew it all along.

He asked Magnus to _take care of him in the only way he couldn’t_ and… He was mad enough to blame him for the sadness in Alec’s eyes, but he could never say something against Magnus, not in front of Alec. Magnus meant too much to him and he would always respect that. But he was selfish enough to hate the warlock a little bit by himself.

“Hey, he will forgive you,” Jace said because Alec was so sad and he couldn’t take it.

“How couldn’t he?” Jace said with a soft voice. “You’re so intelligent, honest, brave, careful, tender and kind. You are a man with a big heart who always sacrificed his happiness for everyone else’s. I don’t think he could find someone better.”

Alec had tears in his eyes. Jace never talked to him like that.

“If he knows you in the way I know you I’m sure he wouldn’t want to lose you,”

Alec felt in the clouds. Sometimes the love he felt for Jace overwhelmed him. He felt all this devotion, all this admiration for him, even in the worst times. That bond will always be the reason why he would never forget _what loving really was._

He didn’t need Jace to tell him all of this, he knew, but sometimes hearing it healed his soul.

He found his peace when Jace touched his cheek and smiled.

_I love you._

“I love you too” Jace replied with the biggest and purest smile.

Alec was sure those words were only said in his mind. Did Jace could read his mind of it was just written on his face?

And _Alec kissed him_.

He kissed him with everything he had. _Love for Jace_ , that was _all he had_. And _Jace kissed him back,_ because, why not? That felt like the only right thing to do in that moment. Jace didn’t want to do anything else. Jace didn’t want to do anything else in his life because he had been healed, and for those few seconds he felt disable to fear.

Both felt like they’ve been completed. They felt like they were loved for the first time in their lives. They discovered _what loving really tasted._

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I imagined.  
> What do you guys think?


End file.
